


Look at me, look how far we've come

by captainandersmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, featuring the extra life kiss!!!, new feelings, teen for swearing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainandersmith/pseuds/captainandersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evolution of Matt and Jeremy's relationship starting with them being hired and ending with the extra life kiss.<br/>Might be a bit late on that but it's my first fic so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at me, look how far we've come

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr, also captainandersmith

Matt was nervous. Not the kind of nerves you got during an exam, or when you were meeting your girlfriend's parents for the first time (not that Matt had ever done that). No, this was gut-wrenching, body-shaking dizziness. Complete with word vomit and sweaty palms.

He was standing next to a mic at RTX 2014 with no idea what was about to happen, except that the Achievement Hunter guys had some unknown plan to humiliate him and Jeremy on stage. Oh, and Jeremy had told him that he had a feeling they might be hired at some point in the process. That definitely didn't help with the nerves.

The time came for them to ask their scripted question and Matt looked to Jeremy. They had met through the community and Matt couldn't have asked for a better friend. They liked the same games (most of the time anyway), had a similar sense of humour and people really liked the videos they did for the community channel. But the best part of their friendship was that they could communicate so much just by looking at each other. It sounded cheesy but it was the reason behind their chemistry in videos, or the fact that they'd never had a serious fight.

So when Jeremy pulled him forwards by the waist and said "come on let's get this over with", Matt looked him in the eye and knew exactly what he meant.

_Don't worry, you'll be okay, we're gonna be okay._

Stumbling through introductions and feigned awkwardness (which wasn't as fake as he would have liked), Matt finally resigned himself to whatever Geoff decided to torture them with. Nothing Geoff could have said would have surprised him more than what came next.

"Fuck it, you're hired"

The seconds blurred by after that, they got up on stage shook a few hands and sat down at the panel table. It wasn't until they had settled into their chairs that Matt was hit with a wave of joy as he realised what had just happened. He'd been hired at Achievement Hunter. He and Jeremy had somehow landed their dream job. So again he looked at Jeremy and was met with watery eyes and a cheshire grin.

A grin that said  
_We fucking made it._

\--------------------------------------------

Matt was so excited for Jeremy. He had had his suspicions ever since Ray left but the minecraft house confirmed it all. They were going to be moving Jeremy to the main room and from the setup Geoff had described for today's minecraft episode, it was going to be today.

To avoid rousing suspicion, he waited until everyone was settled and then stood at the doorway of the main room, just out of Jeremy's sight. He had to see his reaction. Once Jeremy broke the sign to reveal his name in front of the new house, Matt started smiling. The smile grew and grew until Geoff announced that Jeremy wasn't only the proud owner of a new house, but a new desk as well. Jeremy leaned back in his chair open mouthed and dazedly looked at everyone in the room. When he saw Matt leaning against the doorframe smirking proudly his eyes widened.

_Did you know about this?_

Matt nodded his head and then raised his eyebrows in a way he was hoping said

_You didn't?_

 

The next day marked Jeremy's first day in the main room, and it was the busiest they had been in a long time, both on the filming and the editing ends of the office. Matt didn't have time for lunch and most of the others skipped it too (as Caleb wouldn't seem to shut up about) and by the end of the day Matt was snappy and exhausted. He was somehow the last one left editing when Jeremy came in the room, trying to be quiet but the door gave a sigh of relief as it opened. They looked at each other for a minute, Jeremy seemed as tired as Matt felt and he could see a strange expression on his face. He could see furrows that were deeper than a long day of work. It gave off a message that Matt was sure his own face was echoing right back.

_I miss you_

They broke eye contact with a laugh and Jeremy picked a chair and started swiveling absently. It was silly, Matt thought. They were away from each other for a day and had almost had an emotional reunion. They never had problems with missing each other over holidays, or on the weekends they didn't hang out, so why now? Plus it wasn't like Matt had been alone; he was friends with everyone he worked with. He and Kdin had laughed over one of Ryan's incredible flubs while editing, Lindsay had told a story from her theatre days that made his sides hurt from laughing, even Gavin popped in to throw Pokémon plushies at his head.

But he and Jeremy had something more, something different. Before Matt had time to really process the implications of that thought, he pushed it away and decided to start an argument with Jeremy about the best starter Pokémon for the first generation. Thanks for the segue idea Gavin.

\-----------------------------------

 

Okay, Matt liked kids. He thought it was really cool that Roosterteeth was doing a live stream to raise money for them. He just wishes that there was some other way to encourage people to donate than offering to shave his head. There was also the matter of him and Jeremy kissing for $1000 from Geoff but it was the first one that really concerned him right now.

Today, sat in that chair with Geoff behind him, chuckling like a madman and armed with a razor, Matt was experiencing feelings that were entirely new to him. The feeling of hands on his bare scalp, cold air embracing his naked head, and absolutely not wanting to look Jeremy in the eye. Maybe it was the crisp rush of air to his brain, (that's how science works right?) but he was starting to get really nervous about his second task of the day. And not exams nervous, not even RTX 2014 nervous.

Matt felt like he might throw up.

It wasn't the gay thing, he was never one to put a label on his sexuality. He'd barely felt any sexual or romantic attraction in his life, but so far he didn't seem to have a preference when it came to gender. After all a mouth's a mouth, a hand's a hand, a...

So the fact that Jeremy was a guy wasn't a problem. And Jeremy was his best friend! Who else would he feel more comfortable doing this with? On top of that they were mature adults, there was no way this would make their friendship weird. Matt was sure that they could go right back to normal after this, no awkwardness, just the way they were.

So why were the jokes about the kiss making him cringe? Why did he flinch when Jeremy brushed the hair off his t-shirt?

In the end Matt was glad that Jeremy decided to take him by surprise, any more build up and he might have actually been sick. He had barely pulled the beanie onto his head when Jeremy called to him.

"Hey Matt, guess what?"

The hand clasping the back of his neck, the firm, unmoving press of unfamiliar lips against his, Jeremy's body in the crook of his arm. In the mess of body parts and the screaming confusion that surrounded them, Matt had one moment of silent clarity.

He wasn't afraid that they wouldn't go back to normal after this.

He was terrified that they would.

He wasn't sure who pulled away first but the momentum left him wobbling.  
"That was... surprising" was all he could bring himself to say at the moment. He had to recover quick, make it into a joke or something.  
"I am AROUSED" thank GOD for Miles Luna.

 

When the stream took a break to adjust their setup, Matt found himself alone in the Achievement Hunter office. He had fucked up. He should never have agreed to the kiss. It was stupid and he'd fucked up the best friendship he'd ever had. After they pulled away there was joking and ribbing from the other guys and then Jeremy left. They hadn't even looked at each other and he'd practically run from the studio.

Sitting now on the AH couch with his head in his hands he didn't feel much better about it. He hadn't looked at Jeremy's face so he had no idea what to think right now. He didn't know if Jeremy was ashamed, angry or... disgusted. Whatever way you did the math (and Matt had never done so many calculations in his life) Jeremy had run away and that said it all.

At the sound of the door opening he jumped up, ready to leave the room, the building, hell probably the state of Texas! But it was only Geoff and he sat back down, wishing he hadn't stood up so fast, his head was spinning enough already.

"Hey Matt I was- woaaaahhh Matt hey buddy" His smug and jovial tone flattened in an instant when he saw him.

"Hey Geoff, I'm fine no worries"

Geoff snorted at this "Fine? You look like shit. Even after that sweet haircut I gave you". Matt stayed silent and started to rub his forehead.

"Is this about the kiss Matt? Look it might be a bit awkward, but you guys can manage it, just talk to-"

"He ran away Geoff. I think he made it pretty clear that he doesn't want to talk". He meant for it to sound sharp. A sign for Geoff to back off. His voice faltering halfway through probably ruined the effect.

"Oh um... I haven't got any advice for you on that"

"I do" Ryan's voice called from the doorway as he entered. Matt didn't want anyone else in that room right now and he certainly didn't want advice. Ryan smiled wryly and sat down on the couch next to Matt.

"Look, Geoff doesn't want to say this because he's worried about "workplace dynamics" or some shit, but I have a pretty good bet with Lindsay going, and I'm not a gambling man Bragg. And unlike Geoff, I actually have a little faith in you guys"

"Hey! I have faith in them it's just that-"

"Guys! Slow down. What the fuck are you talking about Ryan?"

Ryan cocked his eyebrow at Geoff and then spoke slowly, as if speaking to a child, "Jeremy Dooley has feelings for you. And you have feelings for him”

Matt barely lifted his head “that’s ridiculous Ryan”

“Geoff?”

Matt looked Geoff square in the eye, daring him to say something. “uh… argh, well you guys are practically joined at the hip”

“Yeah! He moped the whole week when he moved offices.” Gavin quipped suddenly from nowhere.

“Practically begs to get you in let’s plays” Jesus Christ, now Michael was here too?

“Very funny guys.” Matt responded only a little tersely. He looked up when met with silence and was surrounded by incredulous and expectant faces. They weren’t joking.  
Ryan gripped Matt’s shoulder, “Talk to him”

 

Jeremy had rushed outside the building, breathing heavily (and not entirely from the running) when he ran into Kdin.

Kdin started to smirk, “So about that kiss huh?”  
“Don’t”  
“Woah, Jeremy, dude. I’m just joking, what’s gotten into you?”

Jeremy was pacing across the same few metres of concrete with so much force it was a wonder he hadn’t made a trench. “That. Kiss.” He hissed, jabbing his finger towards the Roosterteeth building as if it had offended him, “Has just ruined, the most amazing, meaningful friendship that I will ever have.”

“You have got to be kidding me”, Jeremy had his back to Kdin but he could feel the eye roll he was receiving.

“What?”

“You’re worried that Matt Bragg is never going to talk to you again? The Matt that broke his wrist helping you move house? The Matt who brought you videogames and doughnuts in the middle of the night when you were sick? The Matt who’s probably upset that his friend ran like hell after a pretty unusual situation? The Matt who loves you as much as you love him?” Jeremy span round at this.

“What? How do you- ”.

Kdin shrugged, “I’ve spent enough time around you guys. You need to talk to him”

 

Matt was ready to be sucked up by a black hole, abducted by aliens, disintegrated by some nuclear apocalypse. His private breakdown had turned into the worst Achievement Hunter meeting ever.

“Could you guys leave for a minute... I need to talk to Matt” Well this was it.

He heard everyone leave the room, felt the couch cushions dip beside him. He didn’t want to see Jeremy.

“Matt, please look at me” It sounded easy but he was so afraid of what Jeremy’s eyes would tell him.  
“Please”

He could never say no to Jeremy.

The expression he saw pulled all of the air from his lungs. Jeremy took the opportunity to hold his face gently and moved in to kiss him. Softly, slowly, with movement and meaning.  
Jeremy pulled away but this time he didn’t run. He looked into Matt’s eyes and there Matt saw all he ever wanted, but never knew until right then.

_I can’t lose you. I need you. I love you._

Of course they were interrupted by Gavin and Michael wolf whistling, Jack and Geoff applauding and Ryan and Lindsay arguing over their stupid bet.

“Pay up Lindsay”  
“But I knew they’d get together!”  
“Yeah but I said by the end of the month”

It was okay that they didn’t quite have this moment to themselves, because there would be many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and it's OVER 2000 words. Sorry if it's a bit rambly, I have to admit that this was mostly for my own benefit. I have a lot of Jerematt feelings.  
> Let me know what you thought, constructive criticism is encouraged!  
> If you have any suggestions for pairings or stories to write I'd be glad to fill them.  
> I'm trying to help fill the Jerematt void.  
> Thanks to those on tumblr for being so enthusiastic, it reaaaally motivated me to write this


End file.
